I Know You From Somewhere?
by InceptionErection
Summary: Done as request from Moondancer8202 form my 'oneshot series' fic. A little futurefic of the R/A pairing


**I know you from somewhere?**

**Disclaimer: *sniffles* I don't own inception.  
**

_Architect's thoughts_

I feel terrible that I've kept from him so long who I truly am.  
Sure, I haven't been part of shared dreaming since after a failed attempt at an amateur extractor's first time performing inception. Let's just say I'm happy I sat it out after designing the layout. I had been under in the dream a few times to show them everything and we always had extra time so I would do whatever which almost filled my need for shared dreaming, and when job time came around I had a feeling I should sit it out so I sat, and waited, and watched as time ran out and no one woke up. Anyway that's not the point right now. The point now, is that Robert found me two years ago looking for an architect to build his new office building for his company after I helped destroy his Father's, one thing lead to another, and two years later we're engaged and I've told him the one thing I thought I'd never have to tell anyone ever again.

"I'm sorry Robert!" I'd been say for the last two hours. I wasn't as upset as I let on, I deserved what I was getting. I helped destroy his life and all his family ties.

"And when were you planning on telling me that you destroyed everything I had?"

"Well, I just told you so obviously now was when I was planning on it." Okay seriously mouth? Stop saying words.

"Unbelievable."

"I know how upset you are. You don't think it kills me to have had to keep this from you? The people who were involved in helping with that don't even talk to me anymore because I got involved with you. They didn't want to risk anything."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Right off the bat?"

"When you asked me to be your architect I wasn't just going to be like "Oh hey, I ruined your life." and when you asked me out to dinner for the first time I wasn't going to be like "You wouldn't have even met me if I hadn't have destroyed your father's empire." and now I've told you, and you hate me." I told him bitterly, biting back tears. He licked his lips and ran a hand through his hair before responding.

"I couldn't hate you Ari. Just please, tell me you're not with me because you feel guilty? Because I love you I really do and I couldn't handle it if you didn't love me back."

"At first, I felt guilty so I went out with you to make silent amends to you subconsciously. But I love you now, for real. You're sweet and you treat me like no one else has, you're successful, and smart, and-" I started but was cut off by Robert kissing me tenderly on the lips and hugging me tightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm glad you did this to me or else I wouldn't be here."

"I'm sorry that I didn't try to tell you sooner." I told him, not attempting to bite back the tears anymore.

_One year later Narrator's thoughts_

"I'd like to make a toast to my beautiful new wife." Robert declared, standing from his spot at the bridal family's table. They had just gotten married about an hour ago in the presence of friends and family, including the team as a request from Ariadne. "Three and a half years ago today," He started strongly, albeit nervously, "I met this wonderful woman I now know as Ariadne Fischer. She was a fresh-out-of-college architect from Paris, and I was a fresh-creating-a-new-empire business man looking for someone to design my building that would make people want to come in and find out what kind of business I was in. So, I hired her. Upon meeting her, after a very long awkward silence, I said to her "I know you from somewhere?" And she replied quite sarcastically "Probably the agency where you found me interning." I turned back confused at why she sounded so reluctant to speak to me, then quickly turned to her and said "No, I've seen you before. Perhaps in my dreams?" She dropped her blueprints and turn to me and asked "Where did you get that pickup line from?" And well one thing led to another and six months later she was my girlfriend, two years later she was my fiance and three and a half years later she's my wife. Turns out I was right, and she's everything I could dream of. So, to Ari." He finished before kissing her on the cheek while everyone repeated the toast. The team reluctantly reconsidered not speaking to her after they realized that they really were in love, and eventually went to congratulate her. She was so thrilled, and went to take them to meet Robert. He shook all of there hands but stopped dead in his tracks after meeting all of them

"Don't I know you all form somewhere?"

_End_

**A/N: I can't believe I actually wrote an R/A ficlet! I'm happy now! lol**

**Anyway, this was done as a request from Moondancer8202 for my 'Oneshot Series' fic but as you can tell was uploaded separately. To clear up confusion I put it in it's own separate story and in the series.**

**This probably sucked but whatever.**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


End file.
